


Banged By An Angel

by Cerdic519



Series: Exponential [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Butt Plugs, Cravings, Destiel - Freeform, Eggs, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Rutting, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Tisha_Wyman, in response to some suggestions as to how I might continue 2Day. This overlaps that story, such that the last chapter of 2Day falls around the third chapter of BBAA. Words of helpful advice and guidance from Dean Winchester, the man who got banged by an angel, with additional notes by his new father-in-law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tisha_Wyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tisha_Wyman/gifts).



Hey, congratulations! You're totally up the duff because you got close to an angel who, presumably, decided to make up for all those eons as a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent by fucking you into the year after next. Take it from someone who's been through it – well, who's had an angel go through him - it's an experience and a half. Here's what to expect for you and your winged dick of a partner. The good news is that you're only be preggers for forty days. The bad news.... yeah.


	2. Days 1-5

Humans can only get pregnant if they have been on the receiving end of an angel undergoing a rut. This rut lasts for seven months[1], which pretty much cancels out any advantages of a short actual pregnancy. You'll definitely be up the duff after that, and the first problem you'll come across is Nesting.

Yeah, I don't like the capital letter either, but it's necessary. Now I am lucky; I have the perfect angel, even if he is wrathful before his first two coffees of the day, has impossibly cold feet, dreadful hair, a weird fascination with.... anyway, I'm lucky. Cas, my angel, got my Nest ready during the latter end of his rut when he was only fucking me every half hour or so (let me tell you that sex on the ceiling is seriously overrated, by the way). The Nest is a mess of his clothes, which he recycles through the wash and back onto his self regularly. It says something that angels don't have to do this – we all know they only wear clothes because of humans and their rules – but Cas not only does it for me, he also goes out running so his clothes will smell even more of his delicious scent, cold winter mornings and sweet honey.... but I digress. 

Contrary to what some idiots say, angel mates don't spend all their time in their Nest, except for the last few days of the pregnancy, but they need to have one and know it is there. And make sure you have a memory foam mattress – you'll be spending quite a bit of time on it in the days to come.

Pregnancy means giving up a few things, and the first one to go will be your manliness. Angels get very possessive around the end of their rut and once the pregnancy starts, and your angel will insist on you wearing a butt-plug sealed with their grace for a few days, so at to prevent any other angel from impregnating you as well. This is virtually impossible, but there is no reasoning with your winged friend at times like this, so you will have to just lie back and take it like a man. Again. Though having your internal functions run by your angel's grace is bloody weird!

And don't forget, your pregnancy offers a great opportunity to freak out annoying siblings, especially little brothers. Do not pass up the chance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuck's Notes:  
> [1] This is incorrect, as the average angel rut lasts for six to nine days. Dean's mate, Castiel, is just a horny opportunist.


	3. Days 6-10

The butt-plug serves another purpose apart from the obvious, as you will be unlucky enough to find out sometimes around day six. It stabilizes the nerves of the pregnant mate, but it can only stay in place for the first five days, otherwise the mate's soul and the grace might merge prematurely (more on that later). So as a mate, better be prepared to become the sort of emotional wreck that will shred whatever manliness was left after the plug. 

Fortunately (and someone in charge showed good planning for once [2]), this period for the mate coincides with one for the angel which affects them just as much. Your angel will be possessive throughout the pregnancy, but at this time they will refuse to be more than a set distance away from you, and preferably always in line of sight. This can be a bit embarrassing – Cas had to be persuaded that I would not somehow try to make a run for it through the slatted bathroom window – but on the plus side there are few things better than being wrapped in gorgeous feathers. Oh, and another odd thing; if you have any allergies to any degree, this is when they will be switched off for good. And no Cas, we are still not getting a cat![3]

Something else good around this time is that your angel will want sex with you even more than usual. Not just for the possessiveness, but because all those happy feelings seep down to the kids growing inside you, and helps them grow, even if it is all 'chick-flick' stuff like holding me and kissing me all over. Still it's for the kids, at least that's what Cas said, and he's way too much of a dork to try a line like that just because it would get him more sex.[4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuck's Notes:  
> [2] Yes I did, and what's with this 'for once'?  
> [3] Yes you are.  
> [4] Hahahahahahahaha! Can I sell you a bridge?


	4. Days 11-15

I like my food, so this stage of the pregnancy was a complete bummer, because I had to go five days without eating. This is because now is the time that you wave goodbye to humanity and start to actually become an angel. Yup, you read that right, but I'm sure your angel told you anyway. Mine is a forgetful dolt who was so dazzled by all the rut sex I gave him that he clean forgot.[5]

Thing is, at the start of this stage your angel will make you wear the most horrendous jump-suit known to Man. That they even sell things like that in pink is ghastly, though not as ghastly as some winged dick in the vicinity who could have ordered it in navy or burgundy, the bastard. Poor sod didn't have a clue why I found the thing so horrible.[6]. But the worst thing? I can't tell him off because he does that thing when his lower lip quivers and he just looks all lost puppyish. Sammy is right; I am whipped where he is concerned. Oh well.

The point of this item is that it covers virtually the whole body – I felt like an Egyptian mummy, dammit – and that your angel infuses it every few hours with his grace, which then soaks into your skin over time. It's a weird feeling changing species, and I felt the process was eased with my angel holding me close for long periods of time. Men do not cuddle, but needs must at a time like this, and it was for the kids so I just had to put up with it.[7]

Another thing that I should probably have mentioned earlier; for heaven's sake be careful about visitors. If anyone looks even remotely threatening to you during this time, then your angel will likely shred them first and ask questions later. I was lucky in that only two people called without warning, the parcel guy who Cas dealt with, and some evangelist woman. The look on her face when, having told me that I could still be Saved, she caught sight of Cas with his wings out behind me – bet she never uses that sort of language in church!

Finally, the end of this stage is marked by the arrival (without any warning) of your angel wings. At least it destroyed that goddam jump-suit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuck's Notes:  
> [5] Memo to self: lower self-delusion settings on homo sapiens.  
> [6] Memo to self: lower gullibility settings on homo sapiens.  
> [7] Amend note 5 to read 'considerably lower'.


	5. Days 16-20

Whoever set this next stage up has a sense of humor, and I will deck them one if I ever find them [8]. The human or ex-human body is designed for many things, and changing species 'aint one of them. So this is the perfect time for all those cravings to kick in and make a bad situation worse. Be prepared to eat things that you would steer a million miles clear of if you had your wits about you – but you also have an angel.

This is one of the most trying times for your winged friend, as they will be expending a great deal of energy meeting your many and often weird requests. Some of the odder ones I remember (and that Cas reminds me of, the bastard) were a glass of iced water with the ice to come from a Swiss glacier, kippers from England but with sauce from the East Indies, and a slice of goats' cheese from Tibet. It says something for my wonderful mate that he never complained once, even when I woke him from his slumbers to demand even more weird stuff.

It is about this time that you will start to feel the eggs growing inside you. Yeah, you read that bit right; what did you expect in getting laid by a winged dick? Angel mates birth between four and eight eggs at a time, the first clutch being smaller rather than larger. I can guess your next question, but you'll have to wait to the chapter on the birth for an answer!

This stage will also let you experience one of the greatest sounds ever, namely your angel singing to your future offspring. Cas can't sing for toffee – the shotgun shuts his cakehole rule is applied in the car for a damn good reason - yet the sort of noise he was able to produce when we were in our Nest together and he was singing to the eggs? It was like the most relaxing ambient music you'd ever heard, times a thousand. I fell asleep to it, and I'm not sure that wasn't partly his intention. At least it delayed me in asking for salad – honestly, rabbit food – grown only found on a remote Pacific island! Thank God Sammy will never find that out! [9]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuck's Notes:  
> [8] Thank you, but I somehow doubt that.  
> [9] Your 'winged dick' texted him a picture of that meal.


	6. Days 21-25

I should say at this point in the pregnancy that your bump will be quite notable, and that your angel will be a lot more careful around you, letting you relax all day long in the Nest and enjoy some quiet time. I should say that – but it would be a complete lie, and the fifth stage is basically Horny City! Five days of sex, sex and more sex. 

Seriously folks, this stage can be a bit painful, and not just in that way. Your sons and daughters to be are drawing in your grace to help them grow, and the fastest way your angel has of recharging you is basically sex, Cas told me.[10]. Continuously. Now don't get me wrong, I like sex more than most people, but after just twenty-four hours my body was begging for a break, even if the words coming out of my mouth may have been subject to a marginally different interpretation. [11]

And yeah, this was also the first time I discovered that Cas, who as I said is more than adequately endowed, has an extendable dick! If I have to explain just how I found out, then you're clearly reading the wrong guidebook. Safe to say that I passed out from shock, and when I came round told him never to do such a thing again, at least not for the next five minutes.

On a more personal note, this is the time you need to be careful about your feelings about yourself. Any negative thoughts can be very distressing to your angel, who oddly seems more susceptible to your emotions than usual, even though the haze of constant sex. The upside is that expressions of love and affection are received even more warmly than usual, and there are few things better in the world than the scent of happy angel. And being mostly angel yourself right now, you will find increased sensory abilities enable you to sense your angel's moods easier than before. It also enables you to sniff out any pies in the vicinity, which is kind of wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuck's Notes:  
> [10] I need to have words with that son of mine about taking advantage of people.  
> [11] Words like “yeah baby right there oh fuck I'll die if you stop more more"? Clearly you were being far too vague.


	7. Days 26-30

If you have any shreds of manliness left by this time, that's amazing – but they're about to be totally eliminated by the next stage on the pregnancy, the Manly Embracing Stage; Cas uses another word which starts with a 'c', the bastard. Your angel will be supremely happy if you lie in his feathery embrace with his hand over your stomach, and when he looks at you as if you hung the moon for him - well, I defy any man not to get emotional. Not counting the pleading look you get when nature calls or you actually want food – hey let me tell you, kittens and puppies have got nothing on an angel deprived of his cu... manly embracing quota. 

One of the weirdest experiences of the whole thing (and there's a hell of a lot of competition for that title!) comes in this stage. It revolves around the eggs, which are apparently multi-dimensional balls of grace at this stage in the whole shebang (I did ask Cas why I had to go through all this pregnancy thing and could they not be raised outside of me, but he explained that whilst this was possible, children need love, and raising them inside a body establishes an unbreakable bond that gives them that love. Besides, he went on, I made a damn fine mother.

He didn't get laid for at least an hour (12) after that smart ass comment!

Anyway, nature being what it is even with angels, one egg is usually bigger than the others, and unless 'managed' will suck grace from the weaker ones around it. In future pregnancies - if I ever let him near me again [13] - I'll be able to do this myself, but for now Cas can use his grace to prevent this and effectively surround each egg with a protective layer in some way. The effect as he does it – well, it must be what a piano feels like when getting played.

By the by, it was at the end of this stage that I asked Cas how he was gonna gets the eggs out of me. Unfortunately he was a bit catatonic after sex at the time – apparently the wing-gasm [14] is a thing after all - and he told me.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuck's Notes:  
> [12] That would be the 'hour' with seven minutes in it?  
> [13] Yeah right!  
> [14] Argh, brain-bleach!


	8. Days 31-35

The last ten days of the pregnancy are pretty awful, and I don't just mean the bloating. Seriously, if you've ever seen a pregnant woman about to pop, double it; I was sure it registered on the Richter Scale [15] when I waddled to the bathroom. At the start of Stage Seven the angel's mate retreats to the Nest and will not emerge until after the big event. Which is bad enough, except your emotions will be all over themselves – you have at least five different types of grace in your body at the very least, and as a result you'll be an emotional wreck.

I do not know whether it is a good or bad thing that I had Cas as my mate for this bit. Seriously, the hurt puppy look he gave me whenever I snapped at him – it made me feel a complete heel [16]. Yeah, I was probably being one, but the angel does everything he can to keep his mate happy at this stage, and it must be in the knowledge that not only will he get no thanks, he will most likely get growled at. Cas was an angel in both senses, and I love the scruffy little dork so much.

I only later found out that this stage has a unique problem for the angel (Cas kept it from me at the time). All that emotional rollercoaster when they are using their grace to try to keep the pregnancy on track and their mate happy takes its toll, and often times the angel has to just go outside for a moment and vent. You may remember that occasion a while back when half the MidWest power grid went down due to no apparent cause, only to bounce back again equally mysteriously soon after. That was Cas having a 'moment' [17].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuck's Notes:  
> [15] Only 0.3.  
> [16] Your brother gave him lessons in that.  
> [17] Actually that was my son controlling himself. The real vent was done on a two-mile-long asteroid in near-Earth orbit, which suddenly became a two-mile-long pile of dust.


	9. Days 36-39

In the four days before the pregnancy Cas got even more clingy than usual, which I suppose was okay [18]. He also set about preparing the Nest for the big event, setting up a smaller mini-Nest about two yards away from me. I eyed it nervously, though bearing in mind what he had told me about the birthing process, I was also a little excited. Not only was I going to give birth to our children – he had offered to tell me the genders that each egg would go for, but I wanted it to be a surprise – but I was also wondering if I could....

If I could find out how he knows what I am thinking when he has promised to keep out of my mind, the scruffy little genius [19]. He is shaking his head at me as I write this. Fucker!

Cas actually set up some gym equipment next to the Nest, so he could add his sweaty clothes to it more easily (he had said that trying to increase his scent with his grace did not work, and when he proved it by demonstrating I had to agree; whatever that smell was, it was not my Cas). He also set up a TV screen in the Nest so I could watch him bustling about the place doing the sort of mundane chores that he could bat away with his grace like that, but which he actually enjoyed, the dork. And even though I knew he would never leave me for any length of time just now, that extra degree of reassurance helped.

Seeing him on screen dusting while wearing only a pair of pink panties [20], though. Want!

Oh, and this is also the stage when your future offspring decide that your bladder makes an excellent punchbag, and no amount of grace prodding will stop them. Now I know why Cas hauled the mattress over to the door connecting to the bathroom. Which, with a bit of angel mojo, is suddenly a much needed en suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuck's Notes:  
> [18] So that noise you make when he hugs you isn't a purr, then?  
> [19] At this stage of pregnancy the bond is so strong that they cannot help but 'hear' things. But they only use that knowledge to make their mate happy.  
> [20] Aaarrgghhhhh! TMI!


	10. Day 40: Birth

Someone once asked me how an angel's mate knows when he is about to pop. Believe me, when four large bundles of grace are each fighting for the right to get into the big wide world via your body, you bloody well know! I felt like a champagne bottle about to let rip.

Cas, the angel, made it as easy as he could, and there were some compensations. Sitting there with one of his huge black wings embracing my tan ones, whilst the other was swept around the receiving mini-Nest – well, it was a strange experience, and believe me, I've seen strange!. Though not as strange as Cas coaxing my cock out to a length of some two yards in length, and then carefully draping it so that the end rested in the mini-Nest. It probably looked like the weirdest porno in recorded history – until the first egg managed to shove the others aside and began to push for freedom.

God in Heaveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! [21]

There is a great scene in Friends where an exasperated Rachel, about to pop and annoyed beyond all reason by Ross' whining, snarls that she is about to try to push something the size of a pomegranate through a hole the size of a pea. Yowch! The width of each egg is coincidentally about the size of a baby's head, so the analogy is similar – except here it was not just through a hole but then along a corridor that was used to – well, not that for starters! Had it not been for those great black wings tying me to reality, I was sure I would have passed out from the pain, but I kept going until all four – yay, a small brood to start with – were out, and being cleaned off by Cas. He told me that later; I had passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuck's Notes:  
> [21] What? I haven't forgiven you for the panty image yet.


	11. Days 41-48

This turned out to be the cherry on the pie of the whole damn experience for me. Turns out the angel's mate still has a mental link with the eggs even though they're outside of him, so the angel has to keep his mate happy to keep the eggs happy. And boy, did I underestimate how happy Cas can keep me!

You know what edging is, that horrible thing that Cas never does (unless asked [22])? Well, imagine the reverse – being kept constantly on the orgasm side of it, with your angel's grace permanently running all over different parts of your body at all times. Yup. At. All. Times! And at different intensity; it was as if I was some sort of sex toy that he could use as and when he wanted.

In other words, wowza! [23]

Cas said that all that happiness filters through to the eggs and helps them towards hatching, which I suppose makes sense [24]. I know that when even he approached the mini-Nest to care for them I got anxious, but thankfully he has some very effective ways of calming me down. Or up. And if copious blow-jobs help drag some of the tension out of me, who am I to complain? Even if I could manage those things called – what were they? Yeah, words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuck's Notes:  
> [22] 'asked', spelled B-E-G-G-E-D.  
> [23] That was NOT why I created grace, dammit!  
> [24] Bad angel, taking advantage of the weak, gullible human!


	12. Day 49: Hatching

All eggs hatch within minutes of each other on the ninth day after birthing; Cas explained that they will retain a strong fraternal bond throughout their lives. I got three boys and a girl, and one of the boys, Diniel, looks just like me (the others are Mariel, Samael and little Cassiel who looks just like his angel-daddy, poor kid). 

Cas is giving me such a look. I wonder why. Suppose I'll find out soon enough [25].

I make the point about the resemblance because a year on Diniel really does look just like me; your kids may hatch into what look like normal babies, but they grow to adulthood in barely a year. Cas did explain however that although they are not true angels [26], who would not take human form and be looking for a vessel after their first year, our offspring will live longer than the average human. He then asked me if I was up for going through the whole experience again, whereon I told him what I would do to his dick if it ever came anywhere near me. Bastard pulled out the hurt puppy expression on me, so I pointed out that I could hardly raise four kids whilst coping with a rut that might or might not materialize.

A few months later it materialized (and then some!), which meant Sammy got some unexpected practice in both child-raising and not entering rooms unchecked. I'm due to pop four days before the kids' birthdays [27].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuck's Notes:  
> [25] Your butt will!  
> [26] I think I may have kinda created a new species here. Oh well.  
> [27] Hah, Death said it would be more than a year. I win twenty bucks!


End file.
